creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork
Natalie Outlette, currently known by her serial killer identity, Clockwork, is the titular main protagonist turn antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. She is a vengeful and cruel serial killer who mutilates her victims at night, and is commonly known for her clock in her eye. History Natalie had a normal, unassuming childhood, until her father, David, proclaimed his hate towards his own children, argued with his wife, Mary-Beth, and grabbed Natalie and presumably beat her for 'drawing on his walls'. Fast-forward a few years, where she is now nine years old, and the abuse had seemingly escalated, where she and her brother, Lucas, who was fourteen years old at the time, were forced to hear their father scream and yell, mostly about the tiniest things, while their mother apparently made no attempt to stop him. One day, Lucas approaches Natalie while she was sitting on the couch and watching a movie, and asks her if she wanted to 'be cool' and 'grow up like a teenager'. She agrees, and he asks, "Well...you know what guys and girls do sometimes, right?" He then proceeds to sexually abuse Natalie, and it is heavily implied that the abuse had gone on for four years, or until she was thirteen. During the abuse, she tries to talk to a girl in her class named Mia about it, but Mia sabotages Natalie and spills her secret, prompting online and real-life harassment during her elementary-school years. Natalie is now sixteen, passionately drawing and enrolled in Walkerville-Collegiate School for the Creative and Fine Arts'. Due to a slip-up the night before, where she was unable to complete an assignment for her English class, her English teacher, Miss Homenuik, warned her that her 'time was up', which prompted a strange sense of calmness for the teenager. In her French class, she was caught drawing pictures of blood, gore, people being stabbed, knives, and 'macabre things of the sort'. Her teacher, Mr. LeVasseur, sees Natalie's artwork and tells her to erase it and get back to work, before adding, "Your time is almost up, Miss Oulette." Natalie then admits to herself that it seems as if time was against her, and she grows slightly agitated. Her next two periods pass quickly and uneventfully, and she meets Chris, her boyfriend, who asked her to talk to him after her classes. He admits to her that he wishes to break up and see other people, citing her macabre art and her negative mindset, as well as her not telling Chris why she feels so negative. He apologizes, then walks away, leaving Natalie heartbroken. She returns home, goes to her bathroom, mindset seemingly more negative than before, and self-harms herself by sewing the corners of her mouth into a smile with black thread and stitches. It should be noted that as she was doing this, she was smiling. Her mother finds her, and Natalie realizes what she's done and begins to cry. A hospital trip later, her mother scheduled therapy for her. Strangely, Natalie never removed the stitches. She says to the therapist, who is either named Debera or Deborah, that time has been her biggest problem. She explains that time 'makes you live through it, slowly progressing through life, being controlled by society, only to be tortured for seemingly no end until you find you no longer have a purpose'. To her, the concept and mechanics of time are a vicious circle, and that it never slows down. Debera or Deborah asks Natalie to tell her about the abuse; however, Natalie refuses and insults the therapist by calling her 'blondie'. The teenager proclaims that 'Natalie isn't here anymore'. The therapist leaves, brings her parents in, and they go back to their house. That night, she has a nightmare where her own voice tells her that her time is finally up, and she wakes up in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, with her hands and feet bound to the bed. A man, presumably the head scientist/doctor, enters the room, and explains to Natalie that her parents, against her will, agreed to give her 'mental drugs' that would most likely improve her mental state. He says that she'll be back to normal in no time, then slips an anesthesia mask on her as he performs surgery. Natalie wakes up again in the middle of surgery as she is being given multiple injections and some sort of viscous liquid being rubbed on her skin. Unlike other patients who gain consciousness during surgery, she was able to respond and move about. The doctors notice her heart rate increasing on the monitor, then see her opened eyes. Natalie, who experiences a bout of adrenaline, breaks free from her bonds, rips the mask off her face and the tube from her arm, and sits on the edge of the hospital bed, shaking violently. She then stumbles towards the doctors, breathing shakily, and laughs. She then passes out after coughing blood for an unknown reason. She wakes up again to the doctor/scientist saying that her surgery had gone horribly wrong. She glares at him, who looks away out of guilt and shame, and he says that she was never supposed to wake up and that they would see how the botched surgery would affect her. He adds that it seemed to change Natalie's appearance as well. The teenager looks into a mirror and quickly notices that her once-brown eyes had completely changed to green. The stitches are still in her skin, and she feels happy because of that and her new appearance. Natalie chuckles, stands up, looming over the doctor/scientist, and says that 'his time is up'. Two security guards rush into the room, prompted by the screams of the doctor/scientist, and see that the doctor/scientist had been strapped to the bed and that it had been adjusted into a sandwich, or folding, position, crushing his spine and effectively killing him. They then see Natalie, sitting on the floor and drawing on the wall in his blood. She turns to look at them, smiling widely, and invites them to play with her. The security guards aim their guns at her, but she charges at one of them, but she grabs a knife from a sheath on his weapons belt and stabs him in the waist with it, driving it through the protective vest he's wearing. The other guard drops his gun out of shock, and Natalie walks up to him, points the blade of the knife to his chest, and vertically slices, all the way to his gut. His organs spill out onto the ground due to the severity of the wound, and he collapses to the ground, dying soon after. Natalie walks back home through a thunderstorm and knocks on the front door, waking up her mother. Mary-Beth goes to the front door and listens for a second, thinking she can hear laughter outside, but stumbles back when Natalie bursts through the front door with two knives in hand. Mary-Beth hits her head hard against the coatrack, and a coat-hanging hook enters her skull, and she violently bleeds. She falls to the floor, gasping and paralyzed. Natalie kneels to maintain eye contact and showed her mother the two knives, coated in blood. She coldly says that she was suffering, yet Mary-Beth did nothing to help. Natalie sits atop her mother and cuts a V shape in to her chest. She peels back the skin, tissue, and muscle to reveal her chest cavity. She breaks the ribs and sternum to reach her mother's heart, then slowly pulls it out of the cavity. Natalie destroys the muscle, blood spraying all over both her and Mary-Beth, and as her mother dies, she whispers, 'Sweet dreams. Your time was up." She puts the destroyed heart into her mother's mouth and walks into the master bedroom, where her father, David, is awakened by the noise of the door being broken and his wife being absent. He sees his daughter, smirking and standing by his side of the bed, and notes that she is covered in blood; the stench of it unbearable. David grabs Natalie by her neck and throws her to the ground, stomping on her chest until she begins to cough up blood for the second time. While she is down, she trips her father, causing him to fall, and says that she is not his daughter. While he is momentarily incapacitated, she grabs a pillow, smothers him with it, and stomps on his face until cracking noises are audible. It is revealed that David's face is horribly mutilated, and he is crying in pain. Natalie stabs him in the stomach, then retrieves an unknown wooden pole by the bed, proclaiming that she's going to need it. She lays it on her father's stomach, below the knives, and sits on it. The force is enough to squeeze his innards out of his body. He gags as blood pours from his mouth. Suddenly, his organs burst from his mouth, breaking his jaw and killing him. Natalie nods to the corpse, walks out of the bedroom, and says, "Your time was up, Daddy." She walks to Lucas' room in search of him, expecting him to be in bed, but is caught by surprise when he leaps out of his closet and hits her in the back of the head with a baseball bat. He hits her again, then stops, winded. Natalie is now weak, breathing heavily and bleeding from the back of her head. She looks up at the ceiling, remembering how Lucas had abused her, then stands up as a rush of adrenaline courses through her. She laughs loudly and chillingly and is able to block his next hit with her knives. Natalie promises that her brother is going to hell and slams him into the wall. Lucas begins to lunge at her, but she pins him to the wall by driving both knives into his arms. Natalie sees a butter knife and picks it up, then walks back over to him. She says that the softest organ in the body is the eye, which is 'soft as butter', and digs the knife into his left eye. He wails in pain and cries, but she ignores her brother and removes both his eyes, rendering him blind. She picks up a pair of sharp scissors and stabs him in the abdomen with them, cutting his skin and muscle and finding his large intestine. Natalie lifts the intestine and says that she loves 'macaroni art', and cuts it into sections. Lucas screams again, and she breaks all of his fingers and toes. He chokes on his own blood and vomits, and Natalie rips of one of his fingers and forces it down his throat. He suffocates and dies. After the murder of her family, the teenager walks into her room, sees her stuffed toy giraffe, and brings him into the bathroom with her. She sees a pocket watch on the rim of the sink and listens to its ticking for what seems like an eternity, then takes the face off of the watch. She repeats what she had told the therapist about time while removing her right eye and dropping it into the sink. She forces the face of the pocket watch into her eye socket until it 'fits perfectly' and renames herself "Clockwork". Clockwork then walks away from her house as it burns to the ground, along with her family. Appearance Clockwork has pale peach skin, long, dark brown hair, and formerly-hazel green eyes. Her eyes changing color was the result of drugs forcefully prescribed to her by an unknown doctor, only going by the name Mr. Scientist, that changed the pigment of her eyes from brown to green. She wears a white tank top, a grayish-green hoodie with cream fur lining the insides of the hood and jacket, black skinny jeans, and black hiking boots. Most noticeably, her right eye has been cut out and replaced with an Open Dial pocket watch. She pierced the corners of her mouth and sewed the skin into an upwards smiling position, perhaps because of her loss of sanity. It is guessed at that the reason of her detriment and 'self-harm' was most likely her 'raging against the machine' (i.e. snapping, rebelling against the notion of society, its suffocating norms, and its 'cookie-cutter' people) and radically changing her appearance so that she did not look normal. Personality Before becoming a killer, Natalie was a polite, sophisticated and tragic young woman who just wanted to enjoy her life peacefully with a loving family. Unfortunately, during her upbringing she became more and more distant from her family, the only person she really trusted was her brother, Lucas, until he raped her at the age of nine. After finally snapping after sixteen long years, she became a demented, sadistic, twisted disgusting, misanthropic, and deranged sociopath with no regards for anyone's life, she stalks her victims at night and mentally tortured her own brother by mutilating his insides. She killed her mother despite her being the only one who actually cared for her well-being room and tortured and killed her father by sitting on him until his organs burst out of his mouth, all with a twisted smile and insane laughter. Powers and Abilities Similar to Jeff the Killer, Clockwork is extremely durable, strong, and fast. Clockwork also has a pocket watch clock in replace of her eye glows green in the dark, along with her regular eye, which is a sign of her presence. Clockwork is also supernatural in a sense, with her incredible strength and love of pain, smiling when her brother attacks her and is seemingly unphased by it. Danger Level Clockwork is a highly skilled murderer and the very definition of the word 'sadist', she's intelligent and murderous, and able to easily sneak into someone's house and murder them without being detected. However, much like Jeff the Killer, she is still young, although she is 16 and would seem to be smarter than Jeff, this could be the case, but she is incredible reckless and sightly incompetent, as she doesn't detect the obvious place her brother was hiding in before he came out and attacked her. Her arrogance and sadism would also get the better of her, as she's known for mutilating her victims for an oddly long period of time, which could catch her off guard and have her arrested. Thus, she earns an 8 on the danger level. Trivia *Due to Clockwork's story receiving endless amounts of backlash for it's flaws, the creator doesn't choose to discuss her very often. *Despite what many think, Clockwork actually despises Slender Man with a burning passion. *Clockwork is canonically shipped with Ticci-Toby. Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Everyone Category:Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Tragic